


Утреннее бессознательное

by helgatrush



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24844513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Самая вкусная сигарета за день - самая первая, со слабым привкусом зубной пасты, выкуренная в ожидании первой же кружки кофе.
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe
Kudos: 1





	Утреннее бессознательное

Самая вкусная сигарета за день - самая первая, со слабым привкусом зубной пасты, выкуренная в ожидании первой же кружки кофе.  
Кофе приносит Микель: ставит на край низкого подоконника у самого колена Флорана и садится рядом, прижимаясь плечом к покрытому капельками стеклу. Из приоткрытого окна тянет холодной сыростью весеннего Парижа, озябшего от дождей, и Микель, поёжившись, ниже натягивает рукава халата и поджимает пальцы на ногах.  
\- Тапки, - напоминает Флоран, даже не глядя на него, но угадывая его жесты по отражению в оконном стекле. Итальянец отмахивается:  
\- Под кроватью.  
\- Простудишься.  
Обрывки дыма и слов вместе улетают в щель окна, да слова и не нужны особенно. Это вечером они будут роиться под потолком прокуренной кухоньки, и распалённый спором Микель метнётся открывать окно и непременно ушибёт пальцы о туго открывающуюся раму, и Флоран будет поливать их перекисью и дуть на припухшую кожу, почти касаясь её губами, но это вечером, а утром тишине вторят редкие капли, звонко ударяющие о карниз по ту сторону стекла.  
Город щедро размыт акварелью, и на его мутно-сером холсте едва заметно проступает отражение Микелянджело, пёстрое, прорисованное тёмно-лиловыми тенями на умытом дождём стекле. Флоран смотрит сквозь его отражение и вспоминает самые первые слова, которые тот сказал, оказавшись в этой квартире:  
\- Отсюда не видно Эйфелеву Башню, - поддразнивая, напоминает Флоран, и Микель, фыркнув, несильно пинает его босой ногой по лодыжке.  
\- Смейся-смейся, - говорит он, вынимая из рук Фло кружку, и делает большой глоток. Морщится: кофе Фло пил без сахара, и Микель никак не мог к этому привыкнуть. - Я действительно думал, что её видно из всех окон Парижа, - оправдывается он, возвращая кружку.  
\- Даже из тех, которые выходят на противоположную сторону, - лениво подшучивает Фло, глядя, как Микель облизывает с губ оставшиеся горчащие капли кофе.  
Микель не отвечает, рассматривая отражающееся в мокром асфальте низкое небо и опутанные липкой паутиной тумана высотки, и Фло вдруг думает, что он смотрит под таким углом, чтобы видеть город сквозь его небритое отражение, прожженное красной точкой сигареты, приходящейся точно на сигнал одинокого светофора.  
\- Мне всё равно нравится, - говорит Микель, помедлив, и кивает на стекло: - Город, вид... - он переводит взгляд на Флорана и не договаривает.  
Но этого и не надо. Фло улыбается краешком рта, показывая, что понял всё, что не было сказано, и ногой подталкивает к Микелю свои тапочки, ещё хранящие тепло его тела.


End file.
